


She'll Be Found

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: William does his best to console Henry after murdering Charlie. It's the least he could do to comfort the mourning father.What's this strange feeling he has, though? He doesn't regret what he's done... right?
Kudos: 44





	She'll Be Found

Soft sobs echoed through the pizzeria. That sound would be something these walls would become very acquainted with. The man they came from was slumped at his desk, shaking like a leaf. What had that poor soul so shaken up? Surely the worries of the electric bill or a kink in a new robotic model wasn’t the cause. The sound of approaching footsteps down the hall caught the mourning man’s attention. With a sniffle and a grunt, Henry wiped away his tears and snot that was threatening to run down his nose. There was only one other person who could have been in the pizzeria at this time. The families and children had gone home and he’d already locked up after escorting the police out. Clay had assured him that they had the situation under control. Henry knew better. There was a hint of something in Clay’s voice that told Henry that they in fact didn’t have anything under control.

In the doorway of his office stood his lifelong friend. He wore a sad look on his face and had his hands hanging by his sides limply. The look on William’s face made Henry want to curl into a ball and disappear. Seeing his dearest friend in a state of sadness was only adding to Henry’s distress. William didn’t get a chance to speak before Henry was already out of his seat and heading over to him. The tall, skinny man tensed a little when the bigger man brought him into a bone crushing hug. William stayed tense for several moments before his hands found their place on Henry’s back; giving him assuring pats and a gentle rub.

“They’re going to find her, you know.” William whispered out in a voice like silk.

He sounded so sure of what he was saying that Henry almost believed it.   
“I only turned away for a minute.” Henry sobbed out, burying his face into William’s shoulder.

“I know, Henry. I know.” William murmured softly. Henry continued to weep in William’s embrace.

Being held by William- even though William wasn’t truly hugging Henry back fully- calmed the distressed man to a degree. William felt… something. Whatever the feeling was he certainly didn’t like it. The odd emotion… was it an emotion? Whatever it was remained; lingering inside of him. He hated it.

Henry wept until he couldn’t anymore. William let the man hold onto him for as long as he needed. When Henry pulled away, William took a hesitant step back.   
“Go get some rest.” William said softly as he placed a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder.   
“Alright?” Henry didn’t bother to reply vocally. He sniffled and nodded, wiping his face once more. William watched with tired eyes as Henry gathered his things and left the pizzeria.

There was no reason for him to stay any longer. Every table had been turned over and searched. Not an inch of the place went unsearched by him or the police.

When William found himself alone in the pizzeria, he felt the odd feeling stronger than before.

Nobody was around to see him so vulnerable. Why? What had he really done?

The man stared down at his hands with a blank expression. They had been soaking in Charlie’s blood just a few hours prior. His ears rang with the sound of her screams and cries.

He stared at his arms where her nails had cut him as she desperately tried to push him away.

The sound of his knife plunging into her chest repeatedly ran through his mind. The sound of her flesh squishing and ripping; her little bones snapping as he hurt her more and more.

And more and more. And more and more. And more.

William shook the thoughts away. Why had he taken Charlie? Why not Sammy?

….. Why had he taken any of Henry’s children? There were so many others he could have picked off. Henry had been nothing but kind to him throughout the years.

He helped William through the rough times in his life and was a source of comfort.

Their kids played together for god’s sake. Oh… Elizabeth wouldn’t take this well…

William couldn’t help the wave of nausea that washed over him. He had murdered Henry’s only daughter. His best friend’s child. He butchered his own daughter’s closest friend.

Why Charlie? Why?  Why?  Why?

The man trembled and wrapped his arms around his chest. This was a mistake….  Was it?

Of course it was!  Never again . He’d  never  hurt Henry again. He’d never betray the only man he could call a friend again for as long as he lived. 

The police wouldn’t ever find Charlie. Henry wouldn’t ever be able to bury her…

Maybe he could put her somewhere where she’d be found by Henry? Oh… He shook the idea away. Her little cold body was far too mutilated for Henry to ever lay eyes on.

William wasn’t going to let Henry see it. Placing her somewhere to be found put him at risk of Clay finding something to pin the murder on him. He had already been questioned. William wasn’t quite sure if the cop had bought his story or not. 

Henry wouldn’t ever see Charlie again. That was okay. Everything was going to be just fine.

Charlie was gone. He had killed her.

Henry was still around. He wasn’t going to hurt him any worse than he already had.

William wasn’t going to lose Henry. Surely the murders of children he didn’t know wouldn’t upset Henry too badly? William would leave Sammy alone.... He’d let Henry raise Sammy.

It was the least he could do for his dearest friend.


End file.
